basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Jefferson
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 130%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Jefferson playing for the Golden State Warriors. |- No. 22, 24 |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position | style="vertical-align: top;"| Small forward |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | style="vertical-align: top;"|Richard Allen Jefferson Los Angeles, California |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality | style="vertical-align: top;"| American |- Physical stats |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | style="vertical-align: top;"| 6 ft 7 in (2.01 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | style="vertical-align: top;"| 233 lbs (106 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school |Moon Valley (Phoenix, Arizona) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College | style="vertical-align: top;"|Arizona (1998-2001) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | style="vertical-align: top;"|2001 / Round: 1 / Pick: 13th |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|Selected by the Houston Rockets |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Playing career | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2001–2018 ( years) |- Career history |- |2001–2008 |New Jersey Nets |- |2008–2009 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |2009–2012 |San Antonio Spurs |- |2012–2013 |Golden State Warriors |- |2013–2014 |Utah Jazz |- |2014–2015 |Dallas Mavericks |- |2015–2017 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2017–2018 |Denver Nuggets |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| *NBA champion (2016) *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2002) |} Richard Jefferson (born June 21, 1980) is an American retired professional basketball player who played 17 seasons in the NBA. He won the 2016 NBA champion with the Cavaliers. Early life Jefferson was born in Los Angeles and was raised in Phoenix, Arizona. His parents were both Christian missionaries, and he moved around frequently growing up. He attended Moon Valley High School in West Phoenix. College career NBA career New Jersey Nets (2001–2008) Jefferson played seven seasons with the New Jersey Nets and was a key element of their back-to-back Eastern Conference Championship teams of 2002 and 2003. Milwaukee Bucks (2008–2009) On June 26, 2008 Jefferson was traded to the Milwaukee Bucks for Yi Jianlian and Bobby Simmons. San Antonio Spurs (2009–2012) On June 23, 2009, Richard Jefferson was traded to the San Antonio Spurs for Bruce Bowen, Kurt Thomas, and Fabricio Oberto. On June 30, 2010 Jefferson opted out of his contract with San Antonio and became an unrestricted free agent. On July 23, 2010, Jefferson re-signed with the Spurs. Golden State Warriors (2012–2013) On March 15, 2012, the Golden State Warriors traded the newly acquired Stephen Jackson for Jefferson, along with a conditional first-round pick. Utah Jazz (2013–2014) On July 5, 2013, the Warriors reportedly agreed to trade Jefferson, along with teammates Brandon Rush and Andris Biedriņš, to the Utah Jazz. The trade became official on July 10. Dallas Mavericks (2014–2015) On July 21, 2014, Jefferson signed with the Dallas Mavericks, only played for one season. Cleveland Cavaliers (2015–2017) On August 5, 2015, Jefferson signed with the Cleveland Cavaliers. The Cavaliers finished the regular season with a 57–25 record and made it through to the 2016 NBA Finals. The Cavaliers won the series in seven games to win the championship after being down from 3-1. Considering retirement following the championship win, Jefferson re-signed with the Cavaliers on July 28, 2016, reportedly on a two-year, $5 million contract. The Cavaliers made their return to the NBA Finals in 2017, but lost four out of five games against the Warriors. On October 14, 2017, Jefferson was traded, along with Kay Felder, two future second-round draft picks and cash considerations, to the Atlanta Hawks in exchange for the rights to Sergiy Gladyr and Dimitrios Agravanis. He was immediately waived by the Hawks. Denver Nuggets (2017–2018) On October 19, 2017, Jefferson signed a one-year, $2.3 million contract with the Denver Nuggets. On October 13, 2018, Jefferson announced his retirement from professional basketball. Category:National Basketball Assocation players Category:New Jersey Nets players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:San Antonio Spurs players Category:Golden State Warriors players Category:Utah Jazz players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Denver Nuggets players Category:Olympic basketball players of the United States Category:Basketball players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Players who wear/wore number 44 Category:Players who wear/wore number 24 Category:Players who won the NBA Championship